Time's Past
by IllumixHisoka
Summary: Due to a demon witch's spell, Sesshoumaru is reverted back to his child form, with no memory of his past or future. Inuyasha and the gang must find a way to restore Sesshoumaru before it's too late and before anyone finds out, but this becomes extremely difficult when Naraku enters the picture with the intent of enslaving a young Sesshoumaru.
1. Chapter 1

_Due to an evil demon witch's spell, Sesshoumaru is reverted back to his child form, with no memory of his past or future. Inuyasha and the gang must find a way to restore Sesshoumaru before it's too late and before any of his enemies find out. [SessxInu, SessxNar]_

_This story does contain sexually mature content. Also contains a bit of incest and mxm, smut and slash. Enjoy._

___**Oh, and just for the sake of Sesshoumaru's kawaii awesomeness, he has both his arms in this story.**_

* * *

All he could see around him was darkness, total darkness. His chest was heavy, as if something was pushing hard against him. He tried to move, but he couldn't. What was happening? Where was he?

"Master Sesshoumaru?"

The small voice seemed to bring forth a light before him, the repetitious words guiding him slowly but surely out of the darkness.

"He's waking up! His eyes are opening!"

A boisterous, ceaseless ringing then began to resonate within his head which spun in a bewildered state. As his eyes became ajar, he was blinded by a torrent of radiance as if the sun itself descended upon him at point-blank distance. Expeditiously his eyes adjusted to the light and he hastily examined his unfamiliar vicinity with shock and partial curiosity.

There were many eyes staring at him; all different faces, both feminine and masculine all bearing the same look of shock and confusion.

"Master Sesshoumaru?" The same voice that had aided him out of the paralytic darkness was right beside him.

Sesshoumaru brought his gaze to the small girl with black hair and grimaced as he sat up, gripping his throbbing head.

"W-Who are you...?"

The girl's eyes widened at the sound of his voice, or more likely the words he had said, as did the others as he turned to look at each of them in the eye before asking again, "Who are you?"

The larger female with black hair and the only one who seemed to have a different form of clothing on than the others spoke first, "My name is Kagome Higurashi...that's Rin beside you," Sesshoumaru blinked and idly glanced at Rin who gave him a smile, "This one is Shippo," she gestured to the tiny kitsunemimi clutching her leg.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

The woman called Kagome continued, "This is Sango," the woman with a large wooden contraption on her back, "that's Miroku," the monk-looking one, "and he," Sesshoumaru noted the slight pause in Kagome's voice as she directed her attention to the male beside her. He had long silver hair and glowing amber eyes, his dark brows furrowed as the two made eye contact, "is Inuyasha, you're brother..."

Kagome's voice drifted and she shifted uncomfortably as did everyone else. Sesshoumaru took this time to memorize everyone's names and faces.

He finally nodded in recognition and slowly staggered to his feet. The first thing he noticed was that his clothes were unusually large on him. Rin helped him steady himself on his feet before he directed his attention to Kagome.

"Kagome-san," Kagome blinked out of surprise at the respectful title she had been given.

"Y-yes?"

Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed, "You have given me everyone else's name but not my own,"

Everyone stilled at this and Kagome's lips pursed as she turned to Inuyasha, who finally spoke up.

"Your name is Sesshoumaru. What, you don't remember your own name either?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "Sesshoumaru.. I like that name."

"Well of course _you_ would you arrogant bastard," Inuyasha snorted, turning on his heel and storming off.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted after him, but Inuyasha didn't turn back around.

Sesshoumaru only grimaced as he watched Inuyasha leave, "You said he was my brother..?"

Kagome nodded.

"He doesn't seem to like me much.."

Kagome let out a sigh and gave Sesshoumaru a smile, "Don't worry about him, he's just in a bad mood.."

_Who would after all the times you tried to kill us?_

"You can't blame him.." Miroku muttered, "but I guess it can't be helped."

Sango shrugged as she adjusted her boomerang. "Let's just bring him back to camp and figure out what to do from there."

Shippo scrambled on top of Kagome's shoulder, "I think I'd feel safer if we left him here.."

"But you said you'd help!" Rin started, tears forming in her eyes as she gripped Sesshoumaru's arm. "That demon witch did something bad to him and now he's small! He can't remember anything, he doesn't even know how to protect himself. You have to help Master!"

Kagome gave Rin a reassuring pat on the head. "Don't worry, we're not going to leave him."

She looked at the young Sesshoumaru, who couldn't be more than twelve years old staring up at her with bothered amber eyes. Kagome couldn't believe how adorably cute and handsome he was, even though the thought of him made her cringe and shudder in fear.

Rin had come screaming at the top of her lungs for the group to help so suddenly; she hadn't said for what, but even so they hadn't hesitated to follow after her. When they'd first seen the bunched up clothes they'd thought Sesshoumaru had been killed, but venturing further revealed the startling truth: Sesshoumaru was a little boy again, with no memory of who he was or anything or anyone!

"Here, take my hand, I'll show you the way," Kagome couldn't help but intake a sharp breath as an obedient Sesshoumaru put his small, warm hand into her own and watched as Rin took the other without a care.

She walked slowly so that both he and Ren could keep up with her. Her mind was raging with worrisome thoughts. Why had a demon witch turned Sesshoumaru back into a child? And what would happen if all his enemies found out? He would surely be in danger..

Kagome knew Inuyasha was already pissed at the idea of having to look out for his now **_younger_** brother Sesshoumaru; she was sort of scared that he might send him off on his own just because of all the horrible things he had done in the past to them, but surely even he couldn't deny that an amnesiac Sesshoumaru was far better than a blood-thirsty one.


	2. Chapter 2

_Due to an evil demon witch's spell, Sesshoumaru is reverted back to his child form, with no memory of his past or future. Inuyasha and the gang must find a way to restore Sesshoumaru before it's too late and before any of his enemies find out. [SessxInu, SessxNar]_

_**This story does contain sexually mature content. Also contains a bit of incest and mxm, smut and slash. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat quietly beside Rin on a decaying log, watching as the group conversed privately amongst themselves a few feet away. Sesshoumaru didn't know why they bothered whispering, he could hear them clearly and the fact that they kept glancing his way made it clearly obvious that they were talking about him.

"What the hell are we supposed to do with him?!" Inuyasha growled irritably, feet drumming on the ground impatiently. "If you think I'm going to protect him just because he's small, you've got another thing coming."

"_Inuyasha_," Kagome gave him a glare, "That's not even fair, he's lost his memory and he only has Rin. He can't protect himself or her, he's just like you were when you were a kid!"

Inuyasha only snorted, "Yeah, well I don't recall _anyone_ coming to my rescue-**ever**."

"Quit being selfish Inuyasha, Kagome is right," Sango scolded, "The least we could do is watch out for him and find that demon witch and make her turn him back. Then we can go our separate ways once he's back to normal."

"I don't think its gonna be that simple," Miroku grumbled.

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, if you don't want to help then fine, don't. But Sesshoumaru could be in terrible danger if we just leave him out here by himself. There's a lot of demons out there that would love to take advantage of this situation. I say he stays with us until we find a way to fix him."

Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha let out an exasperated sigh and glanced over at Sesshoumaru, who was still staring over at him. Something inside him shuddered whenever they looked into each other's eyes. Of all the many times Inuyasha had seen Sesshoumaru's face, he had never considered his brother's features up until now.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were no longer cold and emotionless as they had always been when gazing upon anything, especially Inuyasha. Instead they were mixed with confusion, worry and possibly fear? He was actually quite cute with his baggy kimono on, which Inuyasha had noted had shrunk to accommodate his small size, much like his own personal fire rat robe grew along with him.

The marks on his pale face seemed to shine in the sparse patches of light that hit his face through the dense trees, his plump red lips parted slightly as he breathed in a steady rhythm. His trademark silver hair fell nearly past his waist and almost reached the ground when he sat.

One thing Inuyasha recognized immediately that hadn't seemed to change in Sesshoumaru, was his affection towards Rin. They both sat still holding hands, which sort of grossed Inuyasha out a bit. He would have never imagined Sesshoumaru was capable of doing such a thing...It was sort of creepy.

"So, is it okay with you Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice brought him from his thoughts, but he continued staring at Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be waiting patiently for his answer as well.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Whatever." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

Sesshoumaru finally blinked and unconsciously gave Rin's hand a tight squeeze.

"He said I can stay.." Sesshoumaru mumbled.

Rin gave Sesshoumaru a big smile. "Don't worry, they're all nice people they'll protect us Master Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin who was only about a foot or two shorter than him now.

"Why do you keep referring to me as 'Master'?"

Rin looked at him strangely, "I've always called you master.. So does Janken.." she then began to giggle, "I wonder how he'll act once he sees you. He'll probably go crazy like he does for everything."

"Janken is..?"

"He's your follower too and you also have a dragon named Ah-un."

Sesshoumaru only grimaced at all the things Rin was telling him, "How come I don't know any of these things? I don't remember...Everything in my mind is shrouded in darkness.."

Rin gave Sesshoumaru's hand a gentle pat. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll remember something soon.."

Sesshoumaru nodded and imitated Rin with a small smile. He averted his gaze elsewhere before a large hue of red blossomed against Rin's face.

* * *

It was midday when the group set out for their evening meal at a moderately-sized stream. Both Miroku and Inuyasha had pulled their hakama above their knees and ventured into the water to catch fish with Shippo jumping up and down throwing random taunts at Inuyasha's so called "pathetic" fishing skills.

Rin had begun helping Sango and Kagome prepare the rice and fire and Sesshoumaru merely stood off to the side watching. He wasn't really sure what he should do, or if anything was supposed to be required of him. He'd never caught a fish before, but didn't think trying would hurt.

Inuyasha looked up at the sound of a slight splash of water, "Shippo, I told you to stay on the bank, the water is..." His voice drifted as he watched Sesshoumaru leaning down, eyes fixated on the water below him.

"What are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on the fish treading carefully around him, "I'm helping."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something smart when suddenly Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed, his arms crashing into the water so quickly, Inuyasha only saw them when he flung them out, throwing two large fish onto the bank where Shippo was still doing his little dance.

"Oh, oh look! Sesshoumaru caught the first two fish! They're big and he killed them spot on!" Shippo cheered as he picked them up and brought them over to Kagome and Sango.

"Wow, good work Sesshoumaru," Sango complimented.

"I have a feeling we're not going to be going to bed hungry tonight," Kagome chuckled as she stuck a thick stick into one of the fishes.

Inuyasha only rolled his eyes, "Well of course he wouldn't have a problem catching and killing fish. He's an inborn killer." He said.

He immediately regretted those words when he saw how Sesshoumaru hunched over and stepped farther away from him. The three continued to catch fish silently after that.

Miroku caught three with the exception of one that had jumped out of his grip, and Inuyasha had caught five. Sesshoumaru hadn't caught any since his first two and had silently waded farther away from the two.

Inuyasha's comment had hurt the taiyoukai's feelings, who didn't understand why his older brother did not like him. Maybe it had been because he'd caught the first two fish? He hadn't been trying to show-off...

Sesshoumaru brought his amber eyes up at the sudden feeling that he was being watched. It was a subtle feeling, but it was unsettling nonetheless.

Whatever or whoever it was, he couldn't physically see them. It was mainly this reason that he'd stopped fishing; trying to locate the thing that had hid it's presence rather well.

If it had not been for the sudden slight distraction of Rin's voice calling to him and his aversion of his eyes towards her, he would've caught sight of the figure standing not so far off on the other side of the stream, silhouetted in darkness in the dense tress.

_A sly smirk found its way upon the half-demon's face as the young Sesshoumaru turned around and headed back towards the group. The half-demon licked his lips._

_"Sesshoumaru."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Due to an evil demon witch's spell, Sesshoumaru is reverted back to his child form, with no memory of his past or future. Inuyasha and the gang must find a way to restore Sesshoumaru before it's too late and before any of his enemies find out. [SessxInu, SessxNar]_

_**This story does contain sexually mature content. Also contains a bit of incest and mxm, smut and slash. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**This is a rather short chapter that introduces the lovely Naraku right after Sesshoumaru is changed**._

_The demon witch scurried hurriedly through the forest and to the half-spider demon who waited patiently against a large tree._

_"My Lord Naraku, it has been done," the demon panted excitedly._

_Naraku stare down at the demon amused. "Is it now? Do you have it?" _

_"Yes," the demon witch pulled out the taiyoukai's Tenseiga and handed it to Naraku. "The spell was supposed to have turned him into a baby, but I miscalculated his current age and so he seems to be only slightly older than that human girl he was traveling with."_

_Naraku let out a sigh, "And why is it that you didn't bring him to me?"_

_"My Lord Naraku, I am much too small to carry him, even as small as I made him. He is unconscious as of yet though, and his memories have been completely erased. He'll be easy pickings for you my Lord,"_

_Naraku nodded, "This spell of yours, how long is it in effect?"_

_The demon witch chuckled, "It is a powerful spell, only the castor can undo it, but I cannot be swayed so easily."_

_Naraku examined the rigid sword now in his grasp. "This will come in handy very soon." _

_He rose from his perch and started to leave, but the witch immediately got in his way._

_He gave the smaller demon a dark look. "Move," he ordered._

_"No! I have held up my end of the bargain, Naraku. Now give me the shard of the Shikon no Tama as was promised!"_

_Naraku chuckled lightly, "Oh yes, our agreement," before the demon witch could make another move, Naraku had cut her in two with one quick swing of his hand. "If you are the only one who can undo the spell, then I no longer need you."_


End file.
